Wildcat Twins
by island.dreamer17
Summary: Troy and Chad left Gabriella and Taylor before they could tell them they were pregnant. Now, ten years later, what happens when they reunite?
1. Chapter 1: Gabriella's Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or HSM2 or any of the characters. Just the kids and the plot is mine. So's the name of the hotel (you get the point). **

"You know what I'll say, Troy. If you think this is best, then go for it. But I don't think it is."

"I have to pursue my dreams, sweetheart. I _want_ to pursue my dreams."

"Do what you think is best. I will not get involved in this. Like I said, if you think this is what's best, then do it."

"All right."

And with that Troy Bolton walked out of her life.

--

**Ten years later:**

Gabriella Montez-Bolton awoke to the persistent beeping of her alarm clock. Groaning, she reached over and turned it off, then forced herself to get out of bed.

She walked down the hall, ringing the doorbells she'd installed on the doors last week twice before heading downstairs to make breakfast. It had become her habit to make breakfast in her pajamas, so that she didn't have to change.

As she set out cereal, bowls, spoons, and a carton of milk, she heard feet coming down the stairs which could only mean one thing: the kids were up.

"I wanted the blue bowl!"

"Give me that!"

"I want Lucky Charms!"

"Mom, do we have any more Cheerios?"

"No, Katie, we don't have any more Cheerios, sorry. You can't have Lucky Charms, Alex, you ate the last of those yesterday. All that's left is Chex. I'll go to the store today and get Cheerios but you know the Lucky Charms rule. Chris, here's your blue bowl. Anna, be nice to your sister," Gabriella rattled off as she set a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon onto the table. "And remember that eggs are Mom's favorite and you have to leave some for her."

She then reached into the pantry and pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread, and continued to the refrigerator to grab a jar of jelly. Setting both on the counter, she reached underneath and pulled out four lunchboxes, then turned around to grab a cutting board, knife, and plate.

"_Packed_ lunches?" asked Anna. "Why can't we buy our lunch like other kids?"

"You know we don't have the money," explained Gabriella. "And you know the rule. If you want to earn some money, I will take you to get Red Cross certified but you can't babysit until you're twelve. And I don't earn enough money yet to give you allowances." Gabriella turned and made four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, packed four Zip-Loc bags with chips and two cookies each, and handed them each a water bottle.

"Off you go, now," she told them. "The bus will be here in a couple of minutes."

They all turned and made a dash for the stairs, arguing about who got the bathroom first and that the girls shouldn't get more than five minutes because they did their hair that morning. Gabriella smiled. Quadruplets were a handful, but she loved them.

Gabriella cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She didn't need to be at work until noon, for the afternoon reception shift. So she turned on the dishwasher and headed to the laundry room.

Around noon she left for the hotel that she worked at, dressed in a smart navy suit with a white shirt underneath. She wore her curly dark brown hair up in a bun, and her nametag in the breast-pocket of her suit.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short. lol  
Review! It makes my day! (well not my whole day . . . but it does make me happy to know people are reading my stuff!)  
Oh and if you have an idea for a more appropriate title (i'm lacking inspiration at the moment) tell me! If I like it I will change it. **

**this isn't a oneshot and since I have the whole thing written already, the more reviews the faster I update!**

**One more review before i update**

**-Narnia.and.the.north**


	2. Chapter 2: Hotel Blunders

**Here's Chapter 2: Enjoy!**

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella waltzed into the Albuquerque Seasons Hotel (fake name) dressed in a uniform navy suit with a name badge pinned to the breast-pocket. "How's reception duty?"

Taylor looked up from the computer. "Fine, nothing interesting."

Usually, when celebrities visit Albuquerque, they stayed at the Albuquerque Seasons Hotel, so there were plenty of interesting things that could happen. But nothing interesting happened while Gabriella was there. At least not until the kids came.

Both Gabriella's and Taylor's kids were allowed to stay in the Staff Room of the hotel and do their homework while their parents were working. They raced in from the school bus and said hi to their mothers. Alex handed his mother a paper, waited until she unfolded it before making a dash for the Staff Room.

It was his math test from last week, and he had gotten a D.

"Alexander Troy Bolton you get back here this instant!" Gabriella called to her son. And at that exact moment Troy Bolton, star basketball player of the Anaheim Acres (fake name), walked through the door.

"Um, did you just say my name?" he asked the brown-haired beauty with her back to him.

Gabriella would know that voice anywhere. "Sort of," she said quietly, turning to face him.

"Gabriella?" he asked. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah," Gabriella whispered.

"You got it backwards, you know." At the clueless look on her face he continued. "My name. You got it backwards. It's Troy Alexander Bolton, not Alexander Troy Bolton."

"No, I got it right," Gabriella said slowly. "I guess even a lunkhead basketball man like you could figure it out. I was talking to a ten-year-old boy. His name is Alexander Troy Bolton." She turned on her heel, and walked back to the reception desk. "Think about it."

At that same time, Nathan, who had come running out of the Staff Room with a question on his homework, knocked over a ceramic vase that was standing on a white podium.

Taylor rushed over to try and catch the vase, but it reached the floor before she got there. Fortunately, it was on a fuzzy shag carpet, and since Nathan had tried to catch it, it had a soft landing and didn't break.

Taylor gave a sight of relief. "Jonathan Arthur Chad Danforth don't _ever_ do that again! You scared the life out of me."

At that point, Chad's head (he was also on the team) jerked up, and he whispered something to Troy. "Why did that woman just say Chad's name backwards, like you did with mine?" Troy asked Gabriella.

The woman turned around, and Troy saw who it was. "Is that . . .?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said weakly. "Tell Chad to think about it, and that I hope he—and you—can figure it out. I have a break in," she peeked at her watch, "Half an hour, if you want to talk." She had done her best to forgive him for what he had done earlier, but she didn't know about Taylor.

"All right. I guess I'd better get going," Troy said lamely, pointing his thumb toward the elevator. "See you later."

Gabriella gave a half-hearted wave but Troy had already turned around.

"Gabriella, did you just . . .?" asked Taylor, coming up to her.

Gabriella nodded. "And it felt so good, Tay. You know I've forgiven him for leaving. You should too. It takes such a huge burden off of your shoulders."

"I know," replied Taylor, "But it's so hard."

"All you have to say is 'I forgive him.' Nothing more, nothing less."

Taylor almost replied, "Easy for you to say," but she caught herself, realizing that Gabriella _had_ done it. "Did you and Troy have a fight before he left?" she asked cautiously. But then a woman walked up and Taylor's attention was diverted back to her job.

Afterwards, Gabriella turned. "In answer to your question, no, we didn't. I told Troy that if this is what he thought was best, then he should be free to do it. I told him that I personally didn't believe that it was best for him to leave, but that maybe he knew something I didn't."

"Oh. No wonder it was so easy for you to forgive him. I was really moody that day, and we got into a huge fight, and he stomped off. I never saw him after that—until today." Taylor looked up at her friend.

"What a way to end," Gabriella comforted her. "It's all right. I'm sure that you and he both know that you didn't mean what you said, and that you were angry."

"But I _did_ mean what I said. I just didn't mean them in the way I said them."

"Talk to him. You'll feel better, I promise. And I'll be there, if you want, to break the ice and make it a little less awkward." Gabriella smiled. "I'm always here."

"Thanks," Taylor smiled back. "I just might take you up on that."

Gabriella glanced at her watch. "Oh! I should go and meet Troy before my break is over." She rushed over to the lounge, where Troy was sitting, drinking a glass of water.

"I was wondering when you would get here," he said.

"Sorry, Taylor and I were talking, and I kind of lost track of time." Gabriella smiled at the common excuse she had made to him many years before.

Troy smiled. "Good one. The only problem with that excuse is that it's always true."

"Ha."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Troy after a short, awkward pause.

"First, answer the question I asked you earlier. You remember it."

Troy pretended to think for a minute and then said, "Yes, I remember. My answer is . . . that he must have been related to me . . . and you."

Gabriella sighed. "All right, and what does _that_ mean?"

"Um, that I have a kid?" asked Troy, somewhat stupidly.

"Wow, Bolton, if I had a million dollars you would get them as your prize," Gabriella told him sarcastically. "I'll be right back." She rushed off towards the Staff Room, where her kids were playing Silent Ball after finishing their homework.

"Hey, guys, this is Troy Bolton. And he's--" Gabriella didn't get a chance to finish, because her son cut in.

"We know, Mom. He's our dad."

"How did you know?" asked Gabriella.

Alex rolled his eyes. "It wasn't hard. You have pictures of him everywhere, and home videos, and I am the reverse of his name."

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Troy, meet your kids. Kaitlyn Gabriella, Christopher Jackson, Anna Lucille, and of course, Alexander Troy."

"How old?" asked Troy, completely forgetting that Gabriella had told him Alex's age when she called out his name.

"Ten," all four kids answered at the same time.

"All of you?" asked Troy.

Gabriella gave him an exasperated look. "Do you really think that they're all different ages?" she asked slowly.

Troy smiled when he heard her tone. What she said had really been code for "do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No," he finally answered.

"Good." Gabriella leaned over and whispered something into Troy's ear, and he nodded.

"All right, you four are now under the careful watch of your father. Do _not_ try your limits. Am I clear?"

All four children nodded. "Yes, Mom."

Gabriella smiled. "Troy, please keep them in the Staff Room. If anyone asks, tell them to talk to me at reception." Then she turned to the kids. "Troy will only be keeping an eye on you. I expect you to behave as if he were not there and continue to play Silent Ball. All right?" She turned on her heel and walked back to the reception desk.

"Well," Troy sighed when she had left. "I guess we'd better do what your mother says." The four kids led him to the Staff Room to play Silent Ball.

--

"Um, can I leave this for Taylor McKessie?" asked Chad, holding out a sealed envelope. He must forgotten about Gabriella, or she just looked so different (but not different enough that Troy wouldn't recognize her) because it was she who took the envelope from him.

"She goes by Taylor Danforth," Gabriella informed him, "But sure--I'll make sure she gets it."

"Oh, um, okay," replied Chad, caught slightly off-guard by Gabriella's response. He was about to turn away when he noticed her badge: GABRIELLA BOLTON. "Hey Gabriella, do you remember me?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," Gabriella said, smirking. "I knew it was you the second you and Troy walked in the door.

Chad chuckled. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Gabriella looked at him. "I'm sorry, Chad, I've already had my break. I used it to make things right with Troy."

Chad's face fell. "Oh."

"I would ask for Taylor's break, sometimes we work things out like that. But she's had the all-day shift today and needs it. Sorry."

"That's all right," Chad replied. He turned to go but on second thought, faced her again. "When's Taylor's break?" he asked.

Gabriella glanced at her watch, then at the timecards on the wall. "I would say in about an hour and a half."

"What would she say if I talked to the kids?" he asked.

"How do you know which ones are yours?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know." After a pause he continued, "Do you think that would be a good idea?"

"Chad, she's your wife. You're supposed to know her better than anybody besides herself."

Chad sighed. "Can I possibly meet you for coffee after you're done working?" he asked.

"I'll have to clear it with Troy and the kids, but I think it'll be OK. I'd just hate for Troy to trust me and then I go out to coffee behind his back with his best friend."

"Yeah," Chad agreed, "I'd ask Taylor, but I know she'll be jealous if she sees me, and if I tell her she will say that she doesn't care. Just give her the note. It explains everything, even a meeting date." Chad turned and walked out the front doors of the hotel.

Gabriella quickly sent for Troy, so she could tell him.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming up to the reception desk.

"I wanted to let you know that Chad invited me to coffee after work today. It's because Taylor won't talk to him at the moment."

Troy sighed. "All right."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled. "I think this means a lot to Chad."

"Hey," Taylor said fifteen minutes later, back from her break.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted. "I was told to give you this," she said, handing Taylor the envelope.

"Who gave it to you?" asked Taylor, noticing that the letter was typed.

"I can't say. He wishes to remain anonymous," Gabriella said.

Taylor scanned the letter and looked up. "You knew it was Chad," she said. "You—well I guess you didn't lie, but how could you?" asked Taylor.

"Tay, he wants to be a part of your life. What does the letter say?"

Taylor handed her the letter. It read:

_Dear Taylor, _

_I know you won't talk to me but I can talk to you. I'm sorry for leaving, but it had to be done. I took you for granted too much, and leaving made me see that. Even I couldn't see it before. _

_You have kids, I know. I saw them when I walked into this hotel. But I love them, even though I've never talked to them. I don't even know their names, but I know that I love them. Just like I love you. _

_And I know you don't trust me anymore. You definitely have the right not to. But I am sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything. For the fight, for leaving, for taking you for granted. _

_Meet me at the Breaking Free restaurant at six o'clock tonight, for dinner. I know your shift ends at four. It's your choice to bring the kids or not. I'll be waiting. _

_Chad_

Gabriella looked up. "After a sweet letter like that," she said, "How can you _not_ forgive him?"

Taylor smiled through her tears. "You think I should?" she asked.

Gabriella looked at her. "Yes. Troy and I can join you, if you'd like."

"Could it just be you?" asked Taylor. "Just enough to make it not so awkward. And maybe bring one or two of the kids. But if you bring Troy they'll just talk basketball all night."

"All right, I'll let Troy know. Six o'clock? I'll bring Anna and Chris."

"See you."

* * *

**Review!**

**I know Ch. 3 and 4 were up here too but that was my fault. Sorry! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Free Restaurant

**Here's chapter 3: Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

* * *

"Yeah . . . Mmhmm. Yup, that's it. See you." Gabriella hung up the phone. "C'mon," she told her daughter and son. "We have to meet Nathan and Hannah and Aunt Taylor at the restaurant in fifteen minutes." Anna and Chris obediently trotted after their mother.

"Hi Zeke, did Taylor come in yet?" asked Gabriella upon entering the Breaking Free Restaurant. Zeke had named it especially after her and Troy's duet, even though she didn't think that either of them deserved it.

"Yeah, she and Chad are sitting at the corner table. You joining them?"

"Yeah." Gabriella strode off, Anna and Chris at her heels.

"Hey Taylor, Chad," Gabriella greeted. She looked over at Chris, who was staring, his bright blue eyes wide.

"Basketball freak," she explained.

Chad smiled, pulled out a piece of paper, and signed it. "This should help," he said.

"Thanks!" cried Chris, staring at the paper.

"You didn't have to do that, Chad," Gabriella said. "Now that's all he'll be talking about."

Chad smiled again. "I like being the center of attention."

Taylor playfully hit his shoulder. "You big fake! You hate attention."

"Once you're in the spotlight it's kind of hard to get out. You get used to it." Chad smiled. "Maybe this would help."

They kissed until Gabriella said, "Looks like you two are acting like an old married couple now. Tay, did you bring your kids?"

"Yeah, they're helping Zeke in the kitchen," explained Taylor.

"Has Chad seen them yet?"

"Yeah, because of Nathan's hair." Taylor laughed.

"Well, I'll get them out of _your_ hair," said Gabriella, "And I don't think I'm needed, with you and Chad acting all lovey-dovey now."

As if on cue, Anna and Chris said "Ewww!"

Both Chad and Taylor laughed. "Thanks Gabi," said Chad.

"You're welcome." said Gabriella. Then she smiled. "Well, I'll get out of your guys's hair so you can talk."

She turned and walked into the kitchen. "Zeke, I'm looking for twins by the names of Hannah and Jonathan Danforth. Are they here?"

Zeke smiled. "They got bored. Taylor's certainly raised them well. They're in my office doing homework."

"Homework, eh?" asked Gabriella, walking into the office, where Nathan and Hannah's books were open but they were playing tic-tac-toe on a piece of scrap paper from Hannah's binder. "Danforth children, we are leaving. I'm taking you out of your parent's hair for a while."

Hannah turned and looked at Gabriella. "We're not bothering them. They're out there and we're in here."

Gabriella looked at her. "We are going to go because your mom will freak if I don't. And there you can get your homework without spontaneous tic-tac-toe games in the middle."

Hannah grinned sheepishly and put the paper away. Five minutes later they both had their backpacks and were following her out the door.

--

"Taylor, what went wrong with us?" asked Chad.

Taylor scowled. "Do you have to ask? We were so good."

"Tay, we need to talk about this. Get it out in the open. Then we can work on starting over with each other."

"All right. I'll lay it on the table for you. You wanted to do pro-ball and I said that wouldn't work. We got into a fight and you left. End of story."

"I missed you, Kessie," whispered Chad, using his special nickname for her.

"I missed you too, Chad, but you left. Not me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." As soon as the words escaped Taylor's mouth she smiled, because saying she was sorry lifted the weight off her shoulders. She felt light, giddy, and ready to love her high-school sweetheart.

"Tell me about my children. I know their first names but not their full names. And why do you use Danforth instead of McKessie?"

Taylor took a deep breath. "Your children are Hannah Grace Taylor Danforth and Jonathan Arthur Chad Danforth. They were born March 8 at 5 am. Hannah weighed 6 lbs. 5 oz, and Nathan weighed 5 lbs. 8 oz. I use Danforth because legally that's my name. We never divorced, you know, you just left. So I thought it would be better."

Chad smiled. "I've missed you, Kessie," he repeated, fingering her hair.

Taylor smiled. "You know that you've got me wrapped around your finger when you call me Kessie."

"And you know that you've got me wrapped around yours when I call you Kessie."

Taylor leaned towards him. "I guess we're just wrapped around each other's fingers."

Chad kissed her. "I guess so," he whispered.

Zeke glanced at Jason, who was watching from the door. "I guess that's that, huh?" he asked.

Jason smiled. "It sure is nice to see them together again."

"It sure is," Zeke agreed.

* * *

Troy, Gabriella, Anna, Chris, Katie, Alex, Hannah and Nathan entered the Breaking Free Restaurant.

"Wow," said Troy, looking around. "Zeke and Jason really did a good job with this place."

"Yeah," Gabriella answered. "The kids and I come here often."

Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella on the side of her head. "I'm glad I'm married to you," he said.

Gabriella leaned on him. "I'm glad, too."

"Troy! Gabi! Over here!" called Taylor, waving her hands from the table where Kelsi, four girls, Sharpay, two young boys and a girl, herself, and Chad were sitting.

Gabriella opened her mouth, but before she could say anything was cut off by two nine-year-olds.

"Troy Bolton!" they exclaimed dreamily. Gabriella looked at Troy, and he shrugged and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I guess I'm just the cutest guy in the world," he whispered softly so only she could hear.

Gabriella turned to him. "And that's why I married you," she said, grinning.

Troy smiled. "Well I guess that means I have to kiss you," he said playfully, leaning towards her and gently placing a kiss on her lips.

As they kissed, Nathan, Hannah, Anna, Chris, Katie, Alex, and the younger three girls and boy said "Ewww!" while the two girls that exclaimed Troy's name went "Ooohh" and sighed dreamily .

"Hey Kels, good to see you again," Troy said, walking over to Kelsi and giving her a hug. "Who are all of these beautiful children?"

Kelsi smiled sheepishly. "Four of them are mine, the other two are Sharpay's. This is Claire," she said, gesturing to the two-year-old in her lap, "Then there's Melanie, Nat, Jenny, and Mandy."

Sharpay spoke up. "And these are my two children, fraternal twins Ian and Julie."

Troy smiled. "Very nice to meet you all," he said, shaking Julie's, Mandy's, and Ian's hands.

When he shook Julie's, she smiled broadly and whispered to Mandy out of the corner of her mouth, "I'm shaking hands with Troy Bolton!"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, then at Julie. "Jules, he's your uncle. You don't need to freak out."

Julie looked at her. "Mom, I _have _to freak out. The two hottest guys on the NBA are my uncles."

Troy and Chad exchanged glances, then burst out laughing at the nine-year-old's remarks.

"Well come on, have a seat," Sharpay said suddenly, pulling out a chair.

Just then Jason and Zeke came out to greet their wives and friends. "Hey Troy, man, good to see you," Zeke said, hugging his friend. Jason simply said "hi" and followed suit.

Jason walked over to the back of Kelsi's chair and stood behind it. "Should we tell them now?" he asked her.

Kelsi grinned. "Sure, why not?" she turned to the group. "I'm having a baby!"

Congratulations were heard around the table, then Gabriella spoke up. "Do you know what you're having?"

Kelsi smiled. "Jason and I wanted to know before we told you guys, so yes, we do know."

"And . . ." said Troy, gesturing with his hands for her to keep going.

This time Jason spoke. "I'm getting my little boys at last. Two of them!"

"Wow," said Troy. "I leave for ten years, and come back to the Cross family with six kids!"

Kelsi smiled sheepishly. "Yeah," she said.

Troy looked around. "Hey, where are Ryan and Martha? I haven't seen them since I got here."

Sharpay looked to Kelsi and Gabriella, then turned to Troy. "Ryan and Martha got married and had two kids. But they were taking their youngest to preschool together last year and got into a car accident. They all died."

Troy was sad. "What about the other one?" he asked.

"I didn't introduce you to one more member of our family. This is Ryan Jacob Evans Jr."

Troy smiled. "Very nice," he said. "I'm really sorry about Ryan, Shar. I know how close you two were."

Sharpay smiled. "Thanks, Troy."

"Well," said Gabriella, "Let's just enjoy this time together! And, if I may add, we do have some catching up to do.

"Yay!" Sharpay squealed. Everybody laughed, even Julie.

"I think that's one thing I may not have missed by being away," Troy chuckled. Sharpay smiled sweetly, then turned it into a glare. Everyone laughed again.

"It sure is good to be back," Chad said, leaning back on the chair and putting his hands behind his head. "Now, what's say we get on with some of this catching up?"

"Sure," chorused the group. And the rest of the evening was spent catching up on everything, amidst a couple of people wanting autographs from Troy and Chad.

* * *

**That was actually a combination of chapters 3 and 4 (at least in my word doc lol). I hope you enjoyed it! Technically this is the ending but I'm going to try and work on another chapter b/c i think you all want to hear more (and it's kind of an abrupt ending too) so yeah. **

**At least 3 reviews before I update!**

**narnia.and.the.north**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Normal, sort of

**So here's chapter 4 hope you all enjoy it! **

**REVIEW! I'm trying to get more reviews and since this is the second to last chapter and there are now 17 I'm instituting a bribe (lol). The twentieth reviewer will be featured in this story as an unkown character (that they can pick). I had something for the fifteenth reviewer but since it's only 3 to 20 I'm going to make it higher. :)**

* * *

**One year later: **

"C'mon Anna! You're gonna make me late!" Katie called, pounding on the bathroom door.

"How'm _I_ gonna make you late?" asked Anna.

"You're hoggin' the bathroom!" Katie said, continuing her pounding.

"Guys, stop it!" Troy intervened, coming down the hall. Katie stopped pounding.

"We're not guys," Anna and Katie responded in unison, before Katie returned to pounding on the bathroom door.

"Katie, go use our bathroom," Troy said, taking his daughter by the shoulders and steering her towards the master bedroom.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Gabriella stopped in the doorway of her son's room, watching him seemingly throw all his clothes on the floor.

"It's spelling bee day and I don't have my lucky underwear!" whined Chris.

"If I recall correctly, you wore it yesterday," Gabriella said. "That would mean it's in the dirty laundry pile."

"Thanks Mom!" replied Chris, lunging towards the door.

"Not so fast, young man," Gabriella told him. "Wear a different pair today." As her motherly side took over, she added, "There is no way I am letting you out of the house with dirty underwear on."

"But Mom," whined Chris.

"No buts," Gabriella told him sternly. "Pick a new pair and come downstairs for breakfast."

"Whew," sighed Gabriella half an hour later, closing the door behind all four of her children and leaning against it. "I'm glad they're all gone now."

Troy smiled. "Me too."

Gabriella smiled at her husband. "And now that they're gone, I can tell you something I've wanted to tell you all morning."

"And that is?"

Gabriella came over to his side, and he wrapped his arms around her as she said, "We're going to have a baby."

"Hannah and Nathan Danforth!" called Taylor. "You're going to be late!"

Hannah grabbed her backpack and raced down the stairs. "I'm here, Mom!" she announced.

"Cereal's on the counter," Taylor said, as a baby began to whine through the monitor on the counter. "I gotta go get Ben." She raced up the stairs, bumping into both Nathan and Chad on the way up. After telling Nathan that cereal was on the counter and asking Chad to supervise, she raced upstairs in their new house, amidst boxes and such, to the room that housed the triplets that she'd given birth to four months ago: Benjamin Daniel, Alison Elizabeth, and Jacob Leigh—commonly known as Ben, Ali, and Jake.

"Hey Benny boy," cooed Taylor, lifting him. The baby's cries toned down in volume, then escalated as Taylor realized he was feverish.

"Open," she said, sticking her finger in the baby's mouth. Sure enough, she could sort of feel a tooth pushing through in the front. "Poor baby," she cooed, "Let's get you some Tylenol, okay?"

Walking down the stairs, she heard another familiar cry. "Chad, could you get Ali? Check her temp, too, because Ben's teething and she might be too."

"Sure thing," Chad called from downstairs. After a peep out the window, he announced, "Bus's here!"

Taylor heard the door slam behind her two eldest and then walked into the kitchen. Chad grabbed the thermometer and raced out of the room as Ali's cries got louder and were joined by a third.

Sighing, Taylor walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the Tylenol. Setting Ben in his high chair, she poured the correct dosage and began the challenge—getting the four-month-old to swallow the icky-tasting medicine.

"Open," she said. Ben obediently opened his mouth and Taylor swooped down and poured the medicine in his mouth before it closed again. Ben swallowed and then, as if to tell her how yucky it was, opened his mouth and started to cry again.

"Hey," Chad said, coming down with Ali balanced on one hip and Jake on the other. "These two are teething too."

Taylor grabbed a teething ring that she'd had in the freezer for whenever the triplets started teething. She set Ben in his high chair and plopped the teething ring on the tray. Then she took Ali from her husband and poured out yet another dose of Children's Tylenol.

Ali put up a big fight about the Tylenol. It took most of the morning before she finally gave in and at that point, Taylor was exhausted. She plucked another teething ring from the freezer and tossed it onto Ali's high chair tray and thrust the Tylenol into Chad's free hand.

"I'm going to take a nap," she said, heading for the stairs.

"Wait!" called Chad. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he held up the Tylenol.

"Look on the back and measure out the correct dosage. Then wait 'till Jake wakes up," Taylor replied, already upstairs.

She burst into the master bedroom and collapsed, utterly exhausted, her head just barely hitting the pillow before she was fast asleep.

Chad, who didn't want to carry the Children's Tylenol around all day, set it down on the kitchen counter and did something he would _really_ regret later: he left Ali and Ben on the floor in the playroom alone while he took Jake upstairs to his crib.

After leaving them there, he took Jake to the bedroom. After laying his son down in his crib and turning on the baby monitor, he left and realized that he needed to call the hotel and tell them that Taylor couldn't come in for her shift that day.

Returning to the playroom, he noticed that his other two children were not in the playroom as he had left them.

* * *

**REVIEW!! As I said above, the fifteenth reviewer will get to play a character described above. **

**One more chapter!**


	5. Important AN

So I'm going to be putting up new chapters of my stories every week now

**So I'm going to be putting up new chapters of my stories every week now. **_**Wildcat Twins**_** has an epilogue that will hopefully be posted by the end of next week, as well as a closing summer oneshot for **_**The Best Vacation Ever**_**. **_**Intruder Alert**_**'s new chapter will be posted later. A schedule will be posted on my profile of what's being updated when. When school starts (Monday after Labor Day), it will be 2 weeks per chapter b/c of my workload (ugh). You have the right to PM me or send reviews telling me that I need to update if chapters aren't up by their due date. Here's the schedule so far: **

**Sunday, August 3: epilogue of **_**Wildcat Twins**_** and **_**The Best Water Fight Ever**_**. **

**Sunday, August 10: I think I'm going to be on vacation so don't expect anything. If I happen to be back a new chapter of **_**Intruder Alert**_** will be posted. **

**Sunday, August 17: new Narnian oneshot, and a new chapter of **_**Intruder Alert**_**. If **_**Wildcat Twins**_** makes it to 20 reviews by now I will post the first chapter if **_**High School Musical: Revised**_**. **

**Sunday, August 24: new chapter of **_**Intruder Alert**_**. If **_**Intruder Alert**_** makes it to 20 reviews by now I will post the first chapter of either **_**The Gift**_** or **_**In Your Wildest Dreams**_** (I haven't decided yet). **

**After that, it kind of depends on what will be updated. The schedule will be updated weekly (I hope!). **

**So, I repeat, you readers have permission to tell me to update my stories, ****but**** only if I haven't posted the scheduled chapter(s) by their scheduled date. A schedule will be on my profile that will tell you what story will be updated that week. This is to help me update my stories (since I'm not doing a very good job right now) and to motivate me (LOL). ******

**narnia.and.the.north**


	6. Chapter 6: Graduation Party Epilogue

6 years later:

**6 years later:**

"Katie, could you get me the set of paper plates in the party drawer? Chris, you might have to make a run for some more napkins. Jess, can you go ask Daddy to come out here please? Casey Vanessa Bolton I told you five times to go pick up your room before everyone gets here, now go!" Gabriella wiped her hand across her brow. Preparing a graduation party for six high school graduates was more work than she had bargained for. But then and again, preparing any sort of party for 24 kids and 8 adults was a lot of work.

"Yeah Gabs?" Troy jogged down the three large steps that came out of their house. "Jessie said you wanted me out here."

Gabriella looked up. "Um, yes. For starters, you can make sure Katie brought out enough plates for everyone, and if there aren't you can add it to the list to send with Chris—he's making a run to the store in an hour. Then you can count chairs and check to make sure Casey's still cleaning her room. Kevin's over at the Danforth's but he needs to be back in fifteen minutes to blow up balloons so if you could enlist someone to go over there or go over yourself. Um, there's some chicken in the oven and I need to check on that, but if you could grab the seven bags of baby carrots in the garage and put one in a big bowl for the picnic that would be great. Oh and at five you should start the barbeque."

Troy looked bewildered. "You could have told me to take notes."

Gabriella smiled. "Sorry. There's a lot to do and we only have four hours. First on the list was to make sure Katie brought out enough plates and silverware. Don't worry, it's all plastic."

"I'm on it." Troy walked back towards the house and Gabriella finished arranging the plastic table cloth she put on the table and then pinned so it wouldn't fly away.

"Hey Mom, what now?" Jessica Elise Bolton, age 7½, came out of the house. "I got Daddy like you asked me."

Gabriella looked over her shoulder at her daughter. "Can you count and make sure we have 32 chairs? Oh hey Casey," she said as Casey came out the back door. Jess saluted her mother and started counting.

"One, two, three, four . . . "

"Yeah Mom?" Casey was eleven, and sometimes that meant she thought she knew more than anyone else.

"Could you start putting up the decorations on the table?"

"Sure, Mom," replied Casey. Gabriella smiled. She and Troy had decided that instead of having more kids, they wanted to help underprivileged kids. They applied for a foster license about a year after Jessica was born, and four months later Casey arrived. Casey's father was an alcoholic and also abusive, while her mother was a lighter alcoholic (she hadn't had a drink while she was pregnant and the habit stuck with her about a month after Casey was born and she went back to getting drunk at least once a week. Her father was almost always drunk). Casey had come a long way from the troubled little kid she was five years ago. Sure, she still had her moments, but she was a lot better.

--

"Hey Kevin!" Ben Danforth called to his best friend, out in their backyard. "Catch!"

Chad watched from the porch doorway, silently in awe of the 9-year-old boy who, two years ago, would have freaked at the sight of a ball coming his way. His dad was a professional baseball coach whose team wasn't doing so well. He was a single parent and often took his anger at his team out on his son by throwing baseballs at him. Gabriella and Troy had picked him up after he was the new kid in Jess's class (even though he was two years older) and she said she saw a mark on his arm that looked suspiciously like a baseball.

"Hey," Taylor said, coming up behind him. "What are you thinking about?"

Chad looked over his shoulder. "Hey Kessie. Oh, uh, not much. Where's Ali?"

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know."

Chad looked horrified, and Taylor giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. She's upstairs cleaning her room.

Chad sighed in relief. After he had found Ben and Ali missing from the playroom, he always made sure he knew where his kids were.

_Returning to the playroom, he noticed that his other two children were not in the playroom as he had left them._

"_Ben? Ali?" Chad whispered as he bent down to look under the many toys scattered about the room. _

_He got up and headed towards the bathroom. He didn't think they could crawl yet but he couldn't be sure. _

_An hour later, Chad was frantic. He dreaded telling his wife that he lost two of his children. She would be horrified. He hoped she wouldn't divorce him. It didn't sound like something his sweet wife would do, but when she was mad, he couldn't tell. _

"_Looking for something?" asked a voice as Chad bent down to look in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom for the seventh time. _

_Chad looked up. Taylor was holding two little babies in her arms. _

"_Oh, um, I was looking for some toilet cleaner," he fibbed. "Uh, the toilet's filthy!" He shivered. _

_Taylor smiled. "Uh-huh." Chad looked sheepish. "You should be glad that Jake's still sleeping in his crib." _

"_Uh-uh," said a little voice behind them. Jake was on his belly, smiling and staring up at them. You could even see the curly dark brown hair coming in on the top of his head. _

_Taylor smiled. "How'd you get here, buddy?" she asked. _

_Chad bent down to pick Jake up. "I'm guessing they learned how to roll." _

"_Well, I guess you guessed right," Taylor responded, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. _

"What were you thinking about?" asked Taylor.

"Oh, nothing," Chad replied. His wife gave him a look. "Okay, okay. I was thinking about the time I lost Ben and Ali."

"So you admit to it!" Taylor cried, giggling. "Oh, by the way, we have fifteen minutes until we have to leave for Troy and Gabi's, and she just called and said she wants Kevin home."

"Kevin!" Chad called across the backyard. "Your mom wants you home. Ben can walk you over."

"Okay. See you later, Mr. D!" yelled Kevin as he dropped the football Ben had thrown him and raced his friend across the lawn.

"Everyone? Can I have your attention, please?" Gabriella stood up, addressing the group seated in various places in the backyard.

"First of all, I want to tell all of you graduates how proud we all are of you. And second, we'd like to announce that the paperwork for Alyssa came back, and she's now officially our daughter!" Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around the small 5-year-old beside her.

"Oh and one other thing," Troy said, standing up beside his wife.

Gabriella looked over at him. They exchanged a glance, and Gabriella spoke again: "Right. We're going to have another baby!"

Anna turned to her left and looked at her brothers and sister. "You guys never stop, do you?" she asked.

Gabriella turned towards her daughter. "If you want, the baby can sleep in your room," she said sweetly.

"Oh, uh, no thanks," Anna declined politely. Everyone else laughed.

"Well," Troy said, "The graduates have something they'd like to share for us now," he said.

Katie grinned and exchanged a look with her siblings, while Hannah and Nathan exchanged their own glances.

"Hit it!" Chris cried, unable to contain himself. Sharpay pressed a button on the stereo and immediately _All For One_ began to blast through the speakers. Troy was the first to burst into laughter as Katie stepped out in a dirty blond colored wig to look like Sharpay, and Alex stepped out looking like Ryan. Even Sharpay grinned as she watched the six high school graduates parody their summer at Lava Springs.

**Well folks, that's it! I'm not going to write a sequel to this story, but if anyone wants to write one, feel free to PM me. **


	7. Another Important AN

Important A/N:

**Important A/N: **

**If you guys can give me 30 reviews (18 more) for Wildcat Twins by the 13****th**** of October, there will be a BONUS chapter of Wildcat Twins, one that I thought I had lost but I found now. It would fit in right between chapters 1 and 2 (Gabriella's Life and Hotel Blunders, respectively) and gives a glimpse of Taylor's life. **

**Hope you are all up to the challenge! **

**narnia.and.the.north**


	8. BONUS CHAPTER!

**So even though there aren't 30 reviews, I am being nice (and plus you guys have enough reviews for another chapter) and posting the BONUS CHAPTER! This looks into Taylor's life before she reunites with Chad. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Taylor groaned. She had been up all night with her daughter Hannah, who had had nightmares most of the night. Taylor remembered waking up during the night when Chad had a nightmare. She didn't know why the "nightmare" gene would have been passed down from father to daughter, but it did. She didn't even know where the nightmares originated.

And anyways, why did she have to have the all-day Friday shift?

Taylor got up, and made a phone call telling the school that Hannah had been up most of the night and that her mother was letting her sleep in, and woke her son, Nathan.

"Nate," she whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Nathan, you have to get up for school."

Nathan groaned. "What about Hannah?" he asked.

"She was up with nightmares last night, Aunt Kelsi is going to take her in later." Truth was, Kelsi didn't even know Hannah had been up last night. But since Taylor had an all-day shift, and the only time she would have enough time to take Hannah to school was during her lunch break, Kelsi would have to do it.

"All right." Nathan sat up and shooed his mother out of the room so he could get dressed. Taylor closed Hannah's door and went downstairs to call Kelsi.

"Hello?" asked Kelsi, balancing two-year-old Claire on her hip.

"Hey, Kels, it's Taylor."

"Hey Tay. What's up?"

"Hannah was up most of last night, and I have the all-day shift today. Could you take her in?"

"Sure," replied Kelsi. "Let's see . . . Lanie has a dentist's appointment so she'll be late, I can swoop by and pick up Hannah afterwards."

"All right. I'll leave a note for Hannah to call Sharpay when she gets up."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye."

Taylor hung up the phone, and called Sharpay, letting her know that Hannah was sleeping in and would be calling her when she got up. She then called the school to let them know. The usual time was 9:30, and Hannah would usually get to school on days like this around 9:45-10:00.

She gave Nate his cereal, then went back upstairs to set Hannah's alarm clock.

Taylor then went to her own room, put on a smart navy blue suit (the same one as Gabriella) and slipped her nametag into her breast-pocket.

* * *

**So this chap was a "deleted scene" of sorts as when I read it over I realized you didn't really need it to move on with the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW!! :)**


End file.
